


Lost Kitten

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [231]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: After an attack, he can't find Millie.





	Lost Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Minor animal peril and injury.

There’s still three areas that are actively on fire. Compartmentalising and venting them isn’t working, and so he has people in flame-retardant armour trying to douse the flames. The hull damage, and the engine failure, means they can’t jump to hyperspace, not yet. They’ve blown the enemy vessels up, but if they don’t get their asses moved _soon_ , then backup could come and blow them all to pieces.

So Hux is not in the best of moods.

Everything smells of either char, burned flesh, or piss. It’s probably his anxiety finding those smells, but Hux can’t shake them, and he knows it isn’t _him_. The alarms have been muted into flashing lights for now, and he needs to have a quick shower and change of clothes. He can’t sleep - not yet - so this is the best he can afford himself. He’ll think better if he’s cleaned up, and he’ll grab some ‘caf’ (read: whatever stimulants the medics can be ordered to administer) and get back to work.

Except he comes around the corner and sees a gaping maw where the wall should be. Black scorch marks and molten sods of fire-fighting fluids, and a cross-section into his private life.

Half his quarters are… gone.

Hux strides to the door, and palms the controls hard. Harder. They don’t respond, and he carefully prods at the hole in the wall, then leaps over it (ignoring the lingering heat). 

“…Millie?” he calls, though it sounds like a croak. There’s no meow, no indignant rustle. There’s no response at all, and Hux’s eyes peel wide like they don’t know how to blink.   


Like a madman, he charges through what is left of his rooms, pulling open cupboards, looking in the ‘fresher, ducking under tables, desperate for some sign.

He can’t look at the charred mess. He just can’t. He isn’t even sure how he’d work out if she was in it, or not, and although the hole in the wall is big enough for _him_ , it’s still **hot** , and his rubber-soled boots had been uncomfortable on them, so her poor, naked paws…

“Millie, please, darling, come to Papa…”  


Nothing, and Hux reels, falling to his knees. She’s not there.

***

He walks to the medbay on autopilot, not acknowledging anyone he sees. His baby girl… she’s innocent. The bastards would take her, when she’s done nothing wrong?

He killed her. He killed her by loving her, by taking her into his heart. He killed her, his only friend for years, and he’ll never–

“Hux,” Kylo says, startling towards him.  


Hux just looks up at him, wondering how he can say anything.

“I’ve been trying to find you… when I saw your room was hit, I went right away.”  


Shit. Maybe he cleaned her remains up. Maybe that’s why…

Kylo pulls his cowl down, and Hux can see the cowering, clinging thing that is his beloved Millicent wrapped around his neck like an angry scarf. She’s clearly still distressed, her claws extended into his shoulders, but she sees Hux and mews hopefully.

“You found her!”  


“She was trying to escape,” Kylo explains. “Her paws… they got hurt a little. I was trying to get them bandaged, but she wouldn’t let anyone but me touch her.”  


“No, she wouldn’t,” Hux says, smiling up at them both, feeling utterly choked and wrung out. He holds his hands up, and Millicent lets herself be removed from the Knight.  


“I’m sorry. I should have got there sooner.”  


“You rescued her,” Hux says, stroking his pet between her ears. “That’s all that matters. We’re safe. All three of us.”  


Millicent’s whiskers aren’t as long as they should be, but she purrs when he rubs his finger under her chin. Her paws are only slightly blistered, and she’ll survive. They were lucky.

So lucky.


End file.
